Radio frequency (RF) communications devices are used in a wide variety of applications such as cellular or mobile telephones, cordless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, radios and other devices that transmit or receive RF signals. Communications devices may operate according to different standards or conventions. For example, different communications devices may process digital audio signals with different sample rates. It would be desirable to be able to for communications devices to be able to process digital audio signals with different sample rates without regard to whether the sample rates are synchronous or asynchronous.